WIll they ever be together
by Marron and Farmer1
Summary: years have flown since Frank Farmer and Rachel Marron have seen each other. Rachel writes him a note wanting to know if they can catch up. Frank has hid his feelings being on the job. Will he give in to his feelings or will he continue to hid theonly time will tell in this mystery and romance and heartbreaking novel,
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sits in her room looking at her awards and looking at the stained blood dress hanging in her closet from the night of the academy awards. It's been years since she and he talked saw or even looked at each other. And remembers how he risked his life to protect her and how it felt kissing him. She still is acting and singing but wishes she never let Frank go? Frank is now protecting the United States president from an unknown stalker and is continuing his career. Will he ever put aside his career for Rachel or will he continue his work and try to forget his true feelings about her?

Another day passes thru at the mansion, Rachel puts her C.D player on and listens to her most up to date songs while is trying to write a letter to Frank. Her letter said s "Frank i was wondering how you are doing? We haven't talked or saw each other in a long time and I was wondering if we could some day. I know we said we wanted a professional relationship but I cannot live like this any longer. I remember the old days when I would receive death threats and I knew I wouldn't have to worry cause you were there to protect me and be there if something did happen. I sit here all day wishing I had you in my arms and that I could see you again without having to dream about it. I miss you and I am still in love with you. I hope we can meet up again soon. Much Love, Rachel. Rachel goes down to the kitchen where Bill Devaney is and asks him to put this in the mailbox to get sent. He said s sure I will when I go down town in a minute to pick up Fletcher at work. And then asks her if she's ok? She said s not really had thought of Frank and how I miss having him around. Bill said s you do know he's away on the job protecting someone? She said s I know but I felt a lot safer when he was around. Bill told her only time will tell if he loves you he will come back? If he doesn't he will continue his work and career.


	2. Chapter 2

Sy saids well i still think if you sing this song it will be one of your biggest hits. Rachel saids well it might be but i still dont know sy. Sy asks should i call bill and ask him about his opinion. Rachel saids no i will sing it only because it might bring Frank back in my life. Sy saids ok well if you read the lyrics and then we will start. She saids i dont need the lyrics lets go. They start the recording and when she gets to the "And i will always love you, Sy realizes that it was for real now after its all over with and tears shes cryed everybody cheers for her. Sy saids i am sure now it will be a big hit. Bill calls Sys phone and asks can i talk to Rachel. Bill saids i talked to Frank he got the letter. Rachel saids what did he say? Bill saids nothing to me but said he would write to you soon. Rachel saids ok thanks and asked if he metioned her? Bill said no but he did mention a new job he might take but wasn't sure. Rachel saids ok thanks and saids we will be home soon. Bill saids ok and latter that day Sy and Rachel come home and grab diner. Then night comes and Rachel goes into her room and pray "Please can i have him back as mine i still love him". Meanwhile Frank looks at the letter and thinks of how to write his answer. Yes i still love her but i thought we agreed it wouldnt work out. Then starts to write the response. "Rachel I was hoping someday we could talk again but i dont know about seeing since i am on duty and me flying to squrriel hill wouldnt work. i know you still love me but i thought we agreed that the relationship wouldnt work out. i still love you but i dont think our paths will collide, only time will tell love Frank.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel everyday thinks about Frank and dreams about them but then Bill decides to tell Rachel about how he saw him and how they talked. Rachel asks did he change his mind. Bill saids no but I think in time he will. Then Rachel saids I will refuse to sing or act until I see him and talk to him. Rachel asks do you think he will come to the studio if you call him and ask him. Bill saids we can try. Bill calls both phones but no answer. Bill saids I'm sorry he's not answering I will try latter though. Then hours fly by and then Frank calls back. Bill tells him the situation and how Rachel is refusing until they see each other again. Frank saids I will try to come tomorrow morning if that's ok with her. Bill saids ok. Then tells Sy, Tony about the plans and how to distract Rachel. Rachel asks if anything Bill saids not yet but maybe latter. Then Rachel heads towards her room when Tony saids I think even though he may not come you should still sing and act you love doing it so show him what your worth. Rachel saids I know but its hard when they all expect so much from you. Tony saids I know hun. Then the next morning Bill Sy and Tony all get ready for Franks arrival. Tony tells Rachel we need to go up stairs and fix your hair. So they go upstairs when the phone rings its Frank saying he's on his way and is about 15mins away. 15mins gone by when he drives in and then sneaks into the living room where he stands when Rachel comes down and saids"OMG is that really you Frank?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The drive

Rachel then tells Bill that they need to go to Frank's house. He asks why you just saw him. She saids I need to find out his true feelings and whether or not I am going to be his. Bill saids well idk what happens if he's not home and well doesn't want to talk about it. Rachel saids idc lets go. So Rachel and Bill tell everyone they will be back. While driving Bill tells Rachel that Frank doesn't know what he wants yet and if he did she would know. Rachel saids idc anymore I want to know and I have a reason to. Five hours later after a long drive they arrive at Frank's house it's beautiful with wood painted walls and wooden floors. Then Rachel knocks on the door. Frank answers and then Rachel asks have you chosen yet? Frank doesn't answer but does say hello to Bill and invites them in. Rachel doesn't speak until Bill gives her the eye and then asks Frank so I was wondering if we could sometime go on a date and spend some time with eachother if that was ok. Frank saids maybe when come back to squirrel hill. Rachel doesn't answer but then Bill saids I will go outside and give you two time to talk. Rachel then saids I don't have nothing to talk about anymore. Frank saids look Rachel I am sorry for everything I have done lately but I am confused with my life I need to think what's best for us and right now I cant see just us I see you as a celebrity and me as a old bodyguard I need to know you are behind me and need me as much as I need you. Rachel tells him that she feels the same way but it hurts to try when all you see is pain in your eyes I am sorry that you feel as that I am a celebrity and that I get a lot of attention. Franks tells her that right now our paths don't cross I am sorry you drove here for nothing but that's how I feel and want. And I will write another letter soon and then i will make the decision of my life and what I want. Then Rachel tells Bill I am ready to go home ive had my heart broken again so then they drive home again. When they arrive home, Tony and Sy greet them and ask if it went alright. Rachel saids no I am going to my room and going to get ready for bed while up in her room she writes frank a letter. "Dear Frank I know that you are scared about us but please I am begging you I need you and want you and I want us. Im ready decided I am going to retire so I can live with you and that I am ready to be yours and I was wondering if maybe when you are ready to go out on a date and a movie again just please think about it I love you always Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel puts the letter in an envelope and then Rachel tells Bill to send this letter out as soon as possible which then Frank starts to write her a letter. He said's dear Rachel I know its hard to let feelings go but without having to quit both of our jobs I can't see us I know we still have hard feelings for each other but I don't want to crush our dreams for each other. I still love you very much and always will but I guess only time will tell for us. I would love for it to be the old times but I need to know will you risk your life for me and our future? Or will you run away? Love Frank. He looks at her scarf she left at his house and thinks about them. Meanwhile the next day arrives and Rachel heads down stairs to see Tony, Sy and Bill. Bill said's I will be back in a few after I take this letter to the mailbox. Then Sy said's we will leave for rehearsal in a hour so Rachel please be ready. Meanwhile Frank puts his letter in the mailbox and then sighs and said's I hope she will understand. Then Rachel Sy and Tony head towards rehearsal. Then while at rehearsal and starts to sing a new song for the album called where do broken hearts go. Sy then said's this I think will be a number 1 song. Then said's I am sorry we had made you sing it but it will be good for the Oscars and they will love it. At rehearsal the press hit Rachel with a lot of questions regarding if retiring will be true next year and when the next album will be produces? Tony tells them she will tell you latter and goodbye. Then Sy reminds her about the interview with Clive Healy and to be ready for it. While in the interview she thinks about Frank and how he saved her at the Oscars. Then they head home and she receives a letter from Frank and starts to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel reads the letter and then starts to cry. Bill Sy and Tony all ask who was it from and what it says. Rachel saids Frank and his feelings. They all say they are sorry. Meanwhile Frank sits down and has a drink and watches TV and thinks. And then Rachel comes on TV with Clive Healy's interview and he saids I am stupid I hurted her and now I don't know what to do I only know when her concert comes to see her and tell her my true feelings. And then decides to call Bill and tell him to not to tell Rachel he was coming to the concert it was going to be a surprise. Bill saids ok and what time? Frank saids around 11. Bill saids ok and wear something nice. Frank saids ok I will. Then Rachel asks Bill who we was talking to? Bill saids a friend and asks so tomorrow are you ready for the concert? And then asks are you ready for the last song on your album you are singing today? She saids yes and I am excited also. He saids good. Sy comes out and saids Rachel you ready for today lets go get that last song. She saids yes let's go. So they head to the studio where she performs a song called I'm Every Women and then they leave knowing the album is done. They head home and await tomorrow. Tomorrow comes and by 9:00 Frank starts to leave and head towards the place the concert is. Meanwhile Rachel, Sy, Bill and Tony get ready and go down the road they get to the place where the concert is and Bill see's Franks car and tells Tony to go to the back. They head to the back and Rachel goes to her room to get ready. Frank who awaits Bill saids so where is she? She is in her room getting ready saids Bill. Frank saids ok I will see you down in the audience in a minute. Bill saids ok and not to upset her. Frank saids ok I won't. So Frank knocks on her door and she opens and screams "FRANK what in the world are you doing here? He saids came to see you and talk to you. She saids I read your letter I understand. He saids don't I didn't mean it its been hard to let you go and I cant seem to do it anymore so what I am asking do you still want to be a thing, I am retired and I need you I can be ok with you being a celebrity but I need to know can I run to you? She saids don't worry im retiring at the end of the year. He saids oh ok well I will let you get ready and be safe he laughed. She said ok I will before you go can I have one kiss. He saids sure and then they kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

They sleep the night away when Frank realizes it is quarter after 6 and jumps out of bed waking Rachel. Rachel saids Frank what are you doing where you going? He saids I am sorry babe I need to get going back home I have a conference in a bit for my retirement. Rachel saids oh ok are you going to come back before the Oscars? He saids probably not but I promise you I will be at the Oscars. She saids ok well before you go here's the emerald cross you gave me years ago I would like you to have it back. He saids no I gave this to you it is yours and anyways babe I still have your scarf. She laughs and saids ok well let's get this over with give me a kiss. He saids goodbye Rachel again and she starts to cry. He saids don't worry next time will be forever I promise I will be back. She stops crying and heads downstairs with him. He saids goodbye to everyone and then to Rachel one last time then goes toward his car. She runs out to the driveway where he is parked and saids I can't do this anymore I need to know if you are staying with me or leaving me. He saids ok listen I really want you I do but I need to know one thing is it true you are retiring for me? She saids yes and no I am getting to old to sing and act anymore my poor body won't let me anymore and well I need you and want you and I don't want to lose you but I keep doing it anyway and I don't know why you can't leave your dads house. He saids because I still haven't forgiven myself for letting Nikki die. There's a piece of silence and then Rachel saids it wasn't your fault. He saids it kind of was and well I should have known he would get her on the first floor. Rachel tells him I know you tried to protect the both of us but couldn't I understand now. Frank saids well I don't. There's another silence before Rachel saids I love you and I want you now can we both live happy lives and quit the bickering 24/7. He saids I know and I want that to but can we wait for the retirement to be over with and then I can come to Squirrel hill and live with you. She saids I guess I am sick of waiting Frank chose me or your fathers house? He saids Rachel don't do this I am sick of you trying to control me. She saids I know but I want you. He saids well fine I will live here I will put the house for sale and leave. She saids that's not what I meant. Frank saids well Rachel what did you mean? I meant that you need to be happy to Rachel saids. Frank saids well I have no choice but to put the house for sale and live with you. Rachel saids really Frank. He saids yeah but it will take a month or two so you got to live with it


	8. Chapter 8

Then Rachel saids well what about the Oscars? He saids babe I will be there don't worry. Then again there's silence then Rachel saids Frank I need to tells you something and I should have told you or Bill a while ago. He saids ok then tell me. She tells him in the past she still is receiving death threats and well one guy mailed her a letter threatening to kill Fletcher and her if she did not sign his autograph. Frank saids why could you keep this from me bill or tony? She saids idk but it needs to stop and I want your protection again. He saids well I can do that but it will cost you something. And she asks what? Then he reminds her, the passionate love they made and reminded her again and again till she screamed "Frank. After that they both realized what love was and how it worked. Then after an hour or more of passionate love they both were hungry so they grabbed some clothes on and headed down to seen Rodney the cook. Rachel tells Rodney that they both would like some diner and then Frank who see's Bill decides to tell Bill what was actually going on with Rachel. Bill saids the first thing we need to do is make sure she is in the best protection as possible and that's where you will come in and you will make sure at the Oscars nothing will happen like it did last time". Frank saids I will try but no guarantees. Sy steps in and saids well I think Bill has a great plan but I also think that she doesn't need to worry about her life at risk once again at the Oscars this time. Bill saids yes I agree but she still needs to be aware that Frank is doing his job. Sy then agrees and looks at Rachel. He asks her Honey are you ready for your big night" She saids of course I am ready for tonight nothing bad is going to happen unless a lose another fucking award. Sy stares at her and reminds her that they are leaving in a few hours for it so be ready. She is and wares a beautiful blue silky dress with bedazzles on it. All the men say "WOOWEE" and they all head into the limo and head to the Oscars. They get there and the crowd goes wild and wild for Rachel. Then Tony finds them a spot to park for a minute and they all get out and head into the Oscars when the press start talking to Rachel and a blond blue eyed "6 "7 guy is staring at her. He approaches her and asks her ?'s but she refuses to answer him and heads into the Oscars and gets checked in by security. Then they are all set and they get seated and await the award ceremony. By 8pm the blond guy approaches her again and that's when Frank gets involves and saids to back off leave her alone. He saids no I am not going to leave her alone until she answers my ?'s. Frank escorts him away and without knowing he was armed the blond fellow shoots at Rachel and Frank leans over her body to save her again. He gets shot thru the left shoulder and 2inches from the heart. The crowd is screaming and scared and police are trying to escort them out of the building. Then has enough strength left to kill him and tells Rachel you stay here get that award and make me proud. She saids no I am not leaving you and yells "We need help over here he is bleeding terribly. Then an ambulance full of nurses comes to get frank and take him to the hospital. Meanwhile Rachel, Bill, Sy and Tony follow the ambulance and then Rachel prays and saids please be with him and keep him safe I can't live without him. They reach to the hospital they get the room number and there Frank lies under surgery through the window again. Rachel paces thru the hospital until Bill calms her nerves.


	9. Chapter 9 The Ending

After hours later and Rachel pacing, Frank wakes up and looks at Rachel and saids "What happened"? She saids you saved my life that's all. He asks how did I mange that? She saids well a guy pulled a gun on me and tried to shoot me but you jumped in front of the bullet and stopped it before it hit me. He saids I am really sore and drowsy. Rachel saids well I wonder why dear you jumped in front of the bullet for me. He saids Rachel don't make me laugh I am to sore. Rachel then saids well they did drug you up and did surgery for hours to get the bullet out of you. Then the doctor comes in and saids you were lucky that the bullet did not make it to the heart. Then saids I know you did it for a reason but you had almost died. Frank saids I understand and thank you. Then the doctor saids you will need to have plenty of rest and need to have someone who would be willing to keep you company in your needs of rest. Frank saids "doc I already have someone who would be willing to do that. So with that said Rachel agreed to take care of Frank and agreed to be his personal nurse. Frank stayed at the hospital for a couple of days for observation but came home in time to see Fletcher head to work. Frank saids to Fletcher don't work too hard. He saids try not to. Frank laughs and then Rachel asks him do you want anything or need anything? He saids no but if I do I still have the bell in my room. Rachel laughs and saids Baby I will come up to read you a story so you can rest your eyes. Frank saids Babe you don't need to I will be ok I promise. Rachel saids I still am coming up to keep an eye on you. Frank saids ok you win. And then Rachel and he head towards his room and then she starts to read him a story when Bill interrupts and saids "Rachel Fletchers on the phone. Rachel saids ok and saids can you keep an ear for Frank"? He saids yes and then Rachel saids "Hello". Fletcher saids "Mom I don't feel well". She asks what's wrong he saids I think my appendix is about to burst. She saids ok well can you drive or should I have Tony come get you from work? He saids I'd rather have Tony come get me. She saids ok I will tell him you stay in there you here. He saids I will mom just tell Tony to hurry. She gets off the phone and tells Bill to tell Tony to get Fletcher at work. He saids why? She saids because he needs to go to the hospital and get his appendix checked out. Bill saids ok and tells Tony. Tony runs out of the house and then jumps into the car and goes and gets Fletcher and takes him to the hospital. The doctor tells Tony that he will have surgery and will have the appendix removed. Tony calls Bill and tells him and then Bill tells Rachel. Rachel saids that's good he's in the best possible care and tells Bill to tell Tony to tell Fletcher she would be there as soon as possible. Frank hears the news and tells Rachel to go to the hospital and see him. Rachel saids no you need me more than he does now. Frank saids no he needs you go for me please. She couldn't leave Frank and then Bill saids if something changes with Frank I will call you. Frank nods and then Rachel heads into her car and drives to the hospital and there lays Fletcher in those wires of i.v and blood pressure wires. Then he awakes and saids mom what are you doing here I thought you were home with Frank. She saids you need me more than he does now, he's in good hands with Bill. Fletcher saids mom I'm ok Tony is hear if I need something you go home to Frank, he saved your life again. She saids I know but I wanted to make sure you were ok. He saids I'm fine go home to him I will be home in a few days or maybe a week. Tony nods and saids they said probably a few days bud. Rachel saids if I go home I will think about you all day just like I am with Frank. Fletcher tells her mom I'm ok please go home. Finally Rachel goes out of the hospital and back in her car and heads home to Frank. She gets home and Frank asks how he is? She saids fine but he insisted me to come home to you. Frank laughs and saids typical boy. She saids yeah but I am worried about him and you. Frank saids don't he will be fine and so will I. She saids are you sure. He saids Babe yes now will you please relax. She hugged him and was relaxed for a few and then fell asleep on his chest. Days latter him and Fletcher were better and then he proposed to her and she said yes. Then they planned the wedding for July but then Rachel found out one thing she was pregnant. She told Frank, Bill, Fletcher, Tony and then Sy who became family. They were all happy and thrilled and that's how they lived for about a year until Karen Elizabeth Farmer was born on February 1, 2013. She was a beautiful 8lb baby and with black hair like her mothers and that's how it ened for Rachel and Frank

The End


End file.
